The Diary
by Tina101
Summary: Leia finds her Mother's diary, and it starts the begining of a quest to find her secretive past.
1. Flame

**A/N: **Just so people aren't confused about _where_ I got the chapter names, each chapter is named after a gown/outfit worn by Padme Amidala-Skywalker. You can check out the _wonderful_ site is used! It's http/ It's the best! Oh, also, just for my sake as a writer, just assume that they use books, just for me!

**Chapter 1: Flame**

Leia Organa-Solo finished packing up her belongings. She was moving to Naboo. According to an unknown source (provided by her twin brother, Luke), that was where her mother was from. Leia had always longed to know about her birth-mother, and the best place for her to start would be her home planet, or so that's what she thought. As Leia put her last dress in her suitcase and small book fell out of the folds of the dress. Confused, the young woman picked up the brown, leather book, and flipped it open to the first page. It contained detail drawings of gowns, and what appeared to be the delicate script of a woman. Leia sat down on the chair next to her, and began to read.

_My name is Padme Amidala Naberrie. I am 14 years old, and the Queen of the planet Naboo. This diary was a gift from my wonderful sister, Sola. She said that so much is happening in the Republic, and that things might not be the same for a while, so I should write everything that happens to me down so I don't forget. The only problem is, so much happens to me, that's it's hard to write everything down! I guess the best place to start would be **why** I'm fleeing my home planet. Before that, I might be queen, but I don't sit on my throne. My wonderful decoy, Sabe does. I am dressed like a handmaid; I still make all the decisions though. Anyway, we (my handmaids, Sio Bibble, and I) fled Naboo, because the Trade Federation wants me to sign a paper giving them complete control over Naboo, and I **refuse** to allow them. _

_Our flight wasn't planned. We were first being escorted to a detention camp, but were saved by two Jedi knights, and one of the most peculiar creatures I have ever seen; a Gungin by the name of Jar-Jar Binks. Jedi Knights Qui-Gon Jinn, and his Padawan (or apprentice) Obi-Wan Kenobi destroyed the Battle Droids escorting us, and took us to a near-by ship._

Leia stopped reading. Old Ben Kenobi had known her Mother! How could he have kept such a big secret from her for so long? It was too late to ask him now, he was gone, but she often felt his presence, along with some unknown ones. Leia picked up the diary, and began reading again.

_Sabe has done an amazing job of fooling the Jedis. I have heard that they're very powerful, and can control one's mind, and read it. If that is so, than why haven't they figured out that I am the true Queen of Naboo? I won't let that bother me though. Not too long after we fled my home planet, we came across some difficulties. Our ship broke down on the desert planet of Tatooine. While meeting privetly with Sabe and my handmaids, it was decided that the "Queen" would send me to Tatooine to look around. I am very excited about seeing new planets. I must go and change now. The outfits that my handmaids wear are immensely comfortable, but it's not meant to be worn in the heat of Tatooine. Qui-Gon and Jar-Jar are going to look for a place that sells the parts that we need in order to get our ships working again. The little astrodroid (the only one left after we ran into some problems in space) R2-D2 will also go with them. The small droid has saved our lives, and for that, I, the true Queen am truly grateful. I must leave now to change into more appropriate clothes, but I should be back soon. I think it is best that I take the diary with me, so no one can read it here that doesn't know about my secret, and blow everything. Until next time!_

_-Padme Amidala_

_Queen of Naboo_

The following page had an elaborate drawing on it. It showed a beautiful young woman that looked a great deal like Leia. Leia guessed that it was her Mother, but she couldn't be positive. The girl had on a gown that was yellow on the bottom, and faded into light orange on the top. There was a deep orange sash around her waist, and folds of fabric that hung off the back of the tight-fitting sleeves. There was also a veil that came down her the bottom of her forehead, and her shoulders. It seemed like the only exposed flesh was her hands and face. Underneath the drawing was a single word that her Mother had written. "Flame." Leia quickly closed the diary when she heard her husband, Han Solo come into the room.

"Whatcha readin'?" he asked her, planting a kiss on her forehead. Leia contemplated if she should tell him or not. She decided that he _was_ her husband, and had a right to know.

"My Mother's diary. I found it while I was packing," she said quietly.

"Your Mother's diary?" repeated Han. "Where did it come from?" Han sat down on the edge of the double bed, and took Leia's hands in his.

"I don't know. It seemed to have fallen out of my dress as I was packing to leave. I don't know where it came from at all."

"Do you still want to go to Naboo? We could wait a few days, and see what happens. You could read that diary, and find out." Leia was surprised at Han's gentleness towards the situation, but deep down inside she had always known that he was a kind person.

"I think we should go anyway. This diary might not answer everything." Han brought her hand to his lips, and kissed it.

"You let me know when you're ready, and we'll leave."

"I'm ready now if you are." Han picked up his wife's suitcase, and carried it to the _Millennium Falcon_. Leia climbed into the ship, and took a seat in the cabin. She pulled out the diary, and continued to read some more.


	2. Tatooine Diguise

**Chapter 2: Tatooine "Disguise"**

The next entry was written in the same script, but it seemed to be written in a rush. Almost like there was more to write than she had time to. Leia blocked out the sounds of Han flying, and began to read.

_Tatooine is one of the most unusual planets I have ever seen! What surprised me the most was that there's still slavery going on. Qui-Gon wasn't happy about me joining them on the quest to look for parts for the ship, so I told him that the Queen sent me to be her eyes while we're here. I think I am getting used to lying to a Jedi. All I have to do is think of it as protecting myself, not lying. We found a small junk shop owned by a ruthless alien name Watto. In his shop, he had a boy around ten years old name Anakin. While Qui-Gon and R2 negotiated with Watto, Jar-Jar had a look around the shop, and I talked with Anakin. _

_The first thing out of his mouth was, "Are you an angel?" I was taken aback by his question, by kindly told him, "No." He was a sweet boy, and seemed to be very smart. Qui-Gon left the shop in a huff, Watto was asking for a lot of money, money we didn't have. _

_We met up with Anakin again after he saved Jar-Jar from being beaten up by a nasty alien. He then took us home to meet his Mother, Shmi. _

Leia stopped reading momentarily. Tatooine. That was where they had escaped from Jaba the Hutt. It seemed like a life-time ago, but it had only been a few years. That was also where Luke was from, and where he was residing now.

"Han, let's go to Tatooine," said Leia as she entered the cockpit of the ship. Han turned around, and laughed.

"What makes you want to return to that _lovely_ planet? A nice little vacation?" he asked sarcastically. Leia rolled her eyes.

"No. That's where my Father is from. Maybe there's someone there that could tell us something."

"Leia, that's a big planet. We wouldn't know where to look first."

"Maybe Luke has some ideas. He grew up there with his Aunt and Uncle. Maybe he would know where to look. You said you wanted to help me…so help me!" Han turned back around.

"Fine, fine. I don't want to start a fight right now. To Tatooine we go," he grumbled. Satisfied with their new route, Leia returned to her seat, and continued reading.

_Anakin's house was very small, and yet very cozy. We took refuge there to wait out a sandstorm. _

_After the storm, Anakin took us out to see his podracer. Apparently, Watto is entering him in the upcoming race, despite the fact that his Mother doesn't like him racing. Anakin has also figured out that Qui-Gon is a Jedi, and asked him if he came to free him. It hurt me so much when Qui-Gon had to tell him no. Shmi and I spent the afternoon watching Anakin, Jar-Jar, and Qui-Gon fix up Anakin's podracer. His friends came by to play, but quickly left. After many hours of hard work, the racer was done. The look on Anakin's face when it worked was priceless. I wish there was some way to free this little boy from such a horrible life, but I know that there's not much I can do. I will have to mention it to Chancellor Palpatine when I return to Naboo._

The entry ended there, but on the following page, there was a new one. It looked like Padme had had more time to write this one out.

_What a busy day! We all went down to watch Anakin race in the podrace, and Qui-Gon did one of the most reckless things I have ever seen a Jedi Knight do! If Anakin wins the race today, than we get the parts for the ship that we need. If he also wins, he gets to come with us. The bargain, our ship! Our fate is resting in the hands of a young boy who has never even finished one of these races before! I told Qui-Gon that they Queen would not approve, and that I don't approve, but that's like saying the same thing twice. The only problem is, I couldn't stop Qui-Gon, because he still doesn't know that I'm the Queen! _

_Surprisingly, the podrace went well! Anakin won, but only by a little bit. Sebulba (the alien that almost beat-up Jar-Jar) was trying to destroy Anakin's ship for the second time, but his ship blew up! Anakin had won! We had the parts that we needed to get off this horrible planet, and we also had Anakin. What I don't understand is **why** Qui-Gon made such a big deal about getting Anakin in the first place. It just doesn't make sense to me, but I trust that he has a good reason._

_On our way back to the ship, we were attacked by one of the most-unusual Sith-Lords. I didn't get much of a chance to see him, I was sent back onto the ship, and Obi-Wan came out to fight with his Jedi master. It hurts to see how much Anakin misses his Mother, even though we just left her behind today. Things are also looking pretty bad for Naboo. We must get our planet back!_

_-Padme Amidala_

_Queen of Naboo_

Leia's mind was a mixture of jumbled thoughts. Her father had been a slave on Tatooine who left his mother behind to become a Jedi, or so it would seem by his fate. Her Mother was the Queen of a planet Leia had never visited, and who was Qui-Gon? She was sure that she could find at least _some _answers on Tatooine, but the rest would be on Naboo. When Leia turned the page, she found yet another drawing. This time, it showed her Mother in a less-fancy outfit. She had one brown boots, with baggy, burgundy pants, a gray tunic, and a blue long-sleeved shirt under that. There was a blue belt with a red design in the center, and gray cuffs on the shirt. Part of her hair was braided, and wrapped around her head, while some was in a large bun, and the rest hung down her back. Leia could now tell that she looked _exactly_ like her Mother.

"Who's that?" Han asked from behind her. Leia gasped, and jumped slightly.

"You scared me!" she snapped, even though she didn't mean to.

"Well, I'm sorry. I'm just asking a simple question. Who is that?" Han pointed at the drawing of Padme.

"That's my Mom."

"No wonder your Father fell in love with her. She's beautiful." Leia shot him a deadly stare. "Hey, hey! Let me finish! Beautiful just like you! Happy now? We're almost at Tatooine, so get ready to meet your brother. Now, you're sure that he lives at the coordinates that you gave me?"

"Yes, Han. That's where he lives! Do you not trust me or something?"

"It's not that. It's just that, God, I don't know how we haven't killed each other yet!" exclaimed Han. Leia smiled, and she stood up, and pressed her lips against his.

"We haven't killed each other yet, because we're so madly in love with each other." Han smiled as he pulled Leia closer to him.


	3. Battle Costume

**Chapter 3: Battle Costume**

**A/N:** The chapter "Battle Costume" will come up again when Leia gets to the "Attack of the Clones" portion of the diary. I just wanted to let you know that I know that I'm using the same chapter title twice (unless the fanfiction thingy stops me, then it'll be called something different!). I can't thank anyone for the fabulous reviews yet, because I haven't gotten any! The only reason for that is because I've been writing like crazy, but have only posted one chapter. I would also highly recommend that you go to the website I provided before if you're confused about the outfits that I'm talking about! Ok, this Author's Note is long enough, I'm done!

Tina101

Han gracefully landed the _Millennium Falcon_ next to a small hut in the middle of a desert on Tatooine. Outside, C3-PO was working with Luke on a speeder. They both looked up, confused, at the sound of the ship landing. As soon as Luke recognized the ship, a smile broke out across his face.

"Han! Leia!" he cried out when his sister and her husband walked down the ramp off the ship. "What brings you to this desolate waste-land?" Luke swept his sister off her feet in a warm embrace, and shook hands with Han.

"Luke, I found our Mother's diary while I was packing to go to Naboo," explained Leia.

"Her diary? What does that have to do with Tatooine, unless you wanted to show it to me?" Luke asked.

"I want to show it to you, and that's not all. Our Father was from here. That's probably why you were brought here. Either your Aunt or your Uncle were related to Father."

"Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen are dead, and you know that. There's nothing here that can help you."

"I'm not so sure about that. Father was a slave. A slave for a junk shop owner by the name of Watto. Would you happen to know anything about that?" Luke stopped to think.

"Why don't you come inside? That name sound familiar to me, but I can't quite place it."

When the three friends got inside, Luke began to rummage through old files. Leia began to prepare something to eat, while Han looked around.

"Here it is!" Luke exclaimed after several minutes of frustration. He held up what appeared to be an old receipt.

"I bought some spare parts from a Watto about a year back. He owns a junk shop in town. I can take you there first thing in the morning if you would like. I need to pick up some parts anyway."

Leia through her arms around her brother's neck. "Oh thank you Luke! Thank you!" Han shook his head slowly.

"I have a feeling that finding out about your Mother and Father is going to be harder than I first thought.

Later that night, Leia was curled up on the floor in the kitchen. The silence in the house seemed soothing. She opened up her Mother's diary, and began to read some more.

_It appears that peace has finally found it's way back to Naboo, but at a terrible cost. We returned to Naboo to fight, but I knew that our numbers were too small to fight against the massive droid army. We talked Jar-Jar into taking us to where the Gungas live. When we got there, they were gone, but we quickly found them at a sacred area for them deep in the swamps of Naboo. At first, the leader, Boss Nass, was going to kill us, but I talked them out of it. I was forced to give up my role as Padme, royal handmaid, and take on official duties as Queen. It appeared that Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had know all along, but had acted like they hadn't. We quickly formed an alliance. _

_The following day was a day of battle. The Gungas met us in a large field. There, they would distract the droids. I would then go with Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Anakin, among other soldiers to regain control of the palace. An attack was also made on the droid control base in space. Our goal was to get the Viceroy. Once we gained control of the droid control center, we would shut-down all the droids. _

_Things were going smoothly, until Darth Maul, the same Sith Lord that had attacked us while returning to our ship on Tatooine attacked us again. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon took care of him, so we could go on with the plan. It was later that we found out that the fight with Darth Maul proved fatal to Qui-Gon._

_Anakin took refuge in a fighter with R2-D2-_

Leia stopped reading. It hadn't registered that the astrodroid her Mother was talking about was the same one that had been with her faithfully for so many years. Quietly, she slipped through the house to where R2 was shut off. She turned him on, and quickly hushed him when he began to beep.

"It seems like you've seen a lot more battle than the ones with me and Luke, R2," she said coldly once R2 realized who was with him. "Why didn't you tell us that you knew our parents?" R2-D2 beeped a reply, which came printed out on a piece of paper for Leia to read.

"You weren't supposed to? Who told you that?" Another piece of paper slid out of the slot in the front of R2. "Bail Organa? My adoptive Father! I don't believe this!" Another piece of paper came out. "And Obi-Wan Kenobi! Why would they keep such a secret from me? Things just don't make sense anymore. What can you tell me about my parents? Anything else?" A long piece of paper slid out.

"C-3PO and I were the witnesses at their wedding, but 3PO's memory was erased after the Empire was formed. They were madly in love, which led to your Father's seduction to the Dark Side. Why don't you just read the diary?" Annoyed at R2's last statement, Leia turned him off, but took his advice. She stuffed the scraps of paper from R2 into the front of the diary to keep, but she didn't know why exactly.

_Anakin took refuge with R2-D2 in a fighter, but "accidentally" took off, and began flying towards battle. Captain Panaka and I left Sabe, and the rest of my soldiers to find the Viceroy. Sabe came to the throne room just as I was about to be forced to sign the treaty for the Trade Federation. The Viceroy thought that **I **was the decoy, and went after Sabe. I got Captain Panaka and me two security pistols, and we began to destroy the droids. Chancellor Palpatine came, and took away the Viceroy. We had gotten the palace back! Anakin had also managed to destroy the command control to the droids. He argued that Qui-Gon told him to stay in the cockpit of the fighter, which he did. He just took the whole thing with him out to space! That boy has an unbelievable amount of spirit! I was devastated when I heard of Qui-Gon Jinn's death, but I knew that he died gallantly, and that was the way that he would have wanted to die in the end. Deep down, I know that Obi-Wan knows that too. Obi-Wan has been promoted to a Jedi Master, and Anakin is his new apprentice._

_-Padme Amidala_

_Queen of Naboo_

Just like the entries before it, they diary entry that Leia had just finished was followed by a drawing of her Mother. This time, she was in burgundy pants (much like the ones from Tatooine), and a matching top. There was a gold trim around the shoulders of the top, and a black belt with a gold buckle. Her hair was tucked under itself on the bottom, and formed an arch across the top, with some more hair wrapped around the middle. She had on black boots, and held a laser gun in her hand. Even in a fighting outfit, Leia thought that Padme was beautiful. She then closed the diary. Her Father had been a hero at the age of 10! She could tell that Luke had his spirit in him. The kind of spirit where you always have to helping someone else, and doing to right thing.

"Then why did he turn to the Dark Side?" she asked herself quietly as she climbed into bed next to Han.


	4. Parade Gown

**Chapter 4: Parade Gown**

True to his word, Luke took Leia to Watto first thing in the morning. Han offered to come, but Leia said that she could take care of herself.

"Just like you did on the Death Star?" he demanded.

"Hey, if I hadn't been there, then you two wouldn't have gotten _anywhere_!"

"If you hadn't been there, then there wouldn't have been any reason for us to be there!" Leia rolled her eyes.

"You don't need to come, Han. I can take care of myself. Plus, Luke will be with me. Don't worry about us." Leia placed a reassuring kiss on Han's cheek.  
"It's just that this is a pretty tough area. It would payoff to have someone who knows how to deal with these scumbags." Leia pulled on a light blue cloak, and waved to Han as she and Luke left.

When Leia and Luke got close to town, Leia pulled up the hood of her cloak, concealing part of her face. Little did she know that the cloak was the _exact_ same one that Padme had worn to see Watto with Anakin to find out about _his_ Mother. She had just found it in the back of her closet. She couldn't remember where it had come from, but she found it to be very comfortable and beautiful. Luke stopped in front of an old beat-up shop. Outside was a blue alien with wings and a long nose. When he looked up, he nearly dropped the piece of equipment he had been working on.

"You!" he said, pointing at Leia. "I haven't seen you in years. What brings you back here?" Leia backed away uncertainly. Luke stepped forward, and began to talk.

"My name's Luke. I came by a few weeks ago for some parts for my speeder," he said to Watto.

"Yes, yes, I remember you. Who's the woman?" Watto demanded.

"This is my sister, Leia Organa-Solo. We've come here to ask you some questions about a slave that you used to own years ago."

"I have owned many slaves, what makes you think that I'd remember them all?" Leia found her courage, and stepped towards the alien.

"We're looking for information on Anakin Skywalker," she said bravely. This time, Watto did drop the piece of equipment he was working on.

"Come in, please, come inside." Watto flew into his shop, motioning for Luke and Leia to follow him.

The inside of the shop was dimly lit. Various parts to machines lied around, spread across the tables and counter tops.

"I owned Anakin Skywalker for around 7 or 8 years, until he was 10. I then lost him to a beat with a Jedi by the name of-"

"Qui-Gon Jinn," said Leia softly. Watto spun around.

"Yes! You knew him?" Leia shook her head.

"No, please continue." When Luke gave his sister a puzzling look, she gave him a look that seemed to say, "I'll explain it later."

"Anyway," continued Watto. "I didn't hear from Anakin for 10 years after I lost him in a bet. He came back with a beautiful young woman, about your age, you looked just like you. The funny thing is; if I remember correctly, she wore a cloak that looked _exactly_ like that. Anyway, Anakin came back asking about his Mother, Shmi. Just like that, he returned out of the blue. I calmly told Anakin that I sold Shmi to a moisture farmer by the name of Clieg Owen a few years back. Turns out, Clieg freed her, and married her. It was the second marriage for him. He had a son named-"

"Owen. My Uncle," said Luke.

"Do you want me to finish or not?"

Luke mumbled, "Sorry."

"Anakin and the young woman left quickly in search of Cleig Owen, and that's the last I ever heard of him. It was only after the couple left did I realize who the young woman was. She was with the Jedi when I lost Anakin 10 years before. I never caught her name though. I never heard her say much either." Luke bowed respectively.

"Thank you for the information, Watto. I expect I'll see you soon to get more parts for my speeder."

Luke and Leia left the shop slightly content. They at least knew a _little_ bit about their parents.

"Leia," Luke said right as the left the city. "Where did you get that cloak?" Leia shook her head.

"The same place I got the diary, I guess. It just appeared. It sounds dumb, I know, but there's no other way to explain it," she replied. Luke shook his head.

"I don't think it sounds dumb at all. Someone could have put them in your room when you weren't looking. I don't know who though."

Han greeted the brother and sister at the door to Luke's house. Leia gave him a quick hug, and they went inside.

"So, did you find out anything?" Han asked them as they sat down at the kitchen table. Both nodded.

"We found out that our Father was a slave here, but was freed after a bet with a Jedi Knight. We also found out that he came a few years later with our Mother to look for his Mother, and he found her apparently. Our Aunt and Uncle, who raised Luke was our Father's step-brother and his wife I guess. That's all though. At least the trip wasn't in vein," explained Leia.

"But you still don't have all the answers. Where's the next stop? What does that diary say?" Leia pulled the diary out of her pocket.

"Either Naboo or Corescant. We'll probably end up going to both planets in the end; I just don't know where to go first." Luke chewed on his bottom lip slightly.

"Leia, I have a favor to ask of you," he said after a few minutes of silence. Leia turned to her brother.

"What do you need?" she asked him.

"When do you go back to Corescant for the next Senate meeting?"

"In three days, so we should probably leave tomorrow. Why? Is there something that I need to bring up at the meeting?"

"Yes, a proposal. It's a lot to ask though. The old Jedi Temple is still standing on the planet. What about a proposal to rebuild it, and restart the Jedi Order?"

"Are you crazy Luke?" Han demanded. "The Senate will never agree to that! They're too worried about other things right now." Luke shot his brother-in-law a deadly stare. Leia held her hands out as a sign for both men to calm down.

"I think that the Galaxy actually needs a new form of protection. Right now, it's still like every planet for themselves. I'll bring it up next time, but I should first do some research. If Father was a Jedi Knight, than there must be some sort of record of him at Corescant."

Later that night, Leia went back to her corner in the kitchen, and began to read again. Her Mother had to have written _something_ about their Father being a Jedi.

_Today was a day to be remembered in Naboo! We had a giant celebration in honor of victory over the Trade Federation. My people have finally been liberated from their Detention Camps, and have returned to their homes. There was a giant parade today, which included the Gungans. Anakin has already begun his training as a Jedi Knight. Qui-Gon's dying wish was that Obi-Wan trained Anakin the best that he could. He felt like there was something special about him. I don't know. I don't understand everything that the Jedis do. I'm just glad that I was saved by such wonderful Jedis. I am still mourning over the loss of Qui-Gon. We had the funeral for him two nights ago. Whenever a Jedi dies, you burn his or her body._

_Back to the parade today. Children were dancing in the streets, singing, and waving colorful ribbons. When Boss Nass, Jar-Jar, and General Ceel made it to where I was standing with the Jedi Counsel, Chancellor Palpatine, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Sio Bibble, and my handmaids, I offered him the Globe of Peace. The parade and celebrating then continued for the rest of the day. I think I'm going to go to sleep right now. It's been a long day, and tomorrow I must continue my duties as Queen._

_-Padme Amidala_

_Queen of Naboo_

Leia turned the page, and found her Mother in a gorgeous white gown. The gown brushed the ground below her. The sleeves, and the entire both sides seemed to made out of pure white feathers. Her hair's in four mini-buns, and there is a silver headpiece that goes across her forehead. There is also a large white halo of sorts behind her that makes her look almost like an angel. Leia lightly brushed her finger tips over the image, but quickly stopped, finding it silly. She slid the diary into her pocket, and retreated to bed.


	5. Flight Suit

**Chapter 5: Flight Suit**

Leia was woken up the next morning by Han shaking her gently. His hand felt rough against the soft skin on her shoulder.

"Come on, Leia! Get up!" he said in her ear. Moaning, Leia rolled over.

"What do you want?" she mumbled, still half-asleep, and her eyes still closed partially.

"It's almost noon, and you're still asleep. Are you feeling alright? How late were you up last night?"

"Since when does it matter to you how late I was up?" snapped Leia. Han backed away slowly, with his hands up in defeat.

"Fine, fine. Be that way. Just remember if you ever try to blame me for this, _I_ was the one that tried to wake you up, and _you_ were the one that yelled at me." Leia sighed as her husband left. She didn't remember feeling so tired last night. It was probably just the excitement from everything, she told herself. She didn't feel like getting out of bed quite yet, so she pulled out her Mother's diary. Flipping it open, she found the next entry to be surprisingly short. She was also surprised to find out that it had been written _10 years_ after the previous entry. Leia couldn't figure out why, but still read it.

_It's been 10 years since I last wrote, but that doesn't mean that I didn't keep another diary. I did keep another diary. For some reason that I can't explain I started it, it's very unusual. All I know is I shouldn't have come back to Corescant. Yet again, a decoy was used on my ship. I had to fly here dressed as a pilot. Things seemed to be going smoothly, but Captain Typho and I spoke too soon. As soon as Corde, my decoy, got off the ship, it blew up! I got the chance to say good-bye to Corde, but it was still devastating. She felt horrible that she had failed me, but I know otherwise. It was unwise for me to come back. On the other hand, I have been given two Jedi protectors from the Jedi Councel. The wonderful thing about it is...Obi-Wan Kenobi, and little Anakin! Well, I guess Anakin's not so young anymore. I'm 24, making him around 20 or so. I can only imagine he's just as free-spirited, and rebellious as before. His Mother must has had an interesting time raising him! I must go now. The Senate thinks I am dead! They do not know about my many decoys. I must go to them now, and stop the passage of this army that they want to build. It will only lead to war, something I have fought too long and too hard to prevent these last 10 years. We must try and keep peace in the Republic, stop the fighting, and the thirst for power and a Dictatorship! _

_-Padme Amidala_

_Senator from Naboo_

An assassin had tried to kill her Mother! Maybe that's how she had died. The entry didn't give any clues as to _who_ would want her Mother dead.

"But then again, she was a Senator. That's probably why. Someone wasn't happy with how she was running things," Leia thought. She stopped to sort out what she had just read. "Of course! The army!" Her Mother seemed to be strongly against the army! Someone who had wanted the army built was probably behind the assassination attempts. Leia pulled on a beautiful tan gown, and then remembered about the drawings in the diary. She picked up the diary, which still lied open on her bed, and flipped to the next page. The outfit wasn't as glamorous as the ones before it, but that didn't matter to her. Padme had on burgundy leggings, with black boots. A brown shirt and gloves with a black leather vest over it. Her hair was in about 10 or so mini-ponytails all in a row across her back. She had a flight helmet under her arm.

"Leia! Come on! It's time for lunch!" Luke called out from the kitchen. Leia scrambled out of bed, and told her brother that she would be there in a minute, she had to get dressed.

**A/N: **Short chapter, I know, but I don't really know what else to write for this chapter. I really want to get to this one part, but I don't want to make the other chapters seem really bad. I'll update soon…I swear!

Tina101


	6. Senate Gown Coruscant Nightgown

**Chapter 6: Senate Gown/Coruscant Nightgown**

Han seemed to almost mad at Leia when she got into the kitchen for lunch. He didn't say a word to her the whole time. That didn't matter to Leia though. She and Luke were busy talking about where their next stop should be on the search.

"What if you came to Corescant with us, Luke?" she asked him. "If you were with me when I made the proposition to the Senate about the Jedi Temple, then they'll see that I'm really serious about the whole thing."

"Well, why would they think that you're not serious about it if I'm not there?" asked Luke.

"It's just that if I make a mistake about something, you could be there to correct me. I don't know a whole lot about the Jedi's, Luke. Our best bet would be to have you there to help out." Luke paused to think. He pushed the food on his plate around with his fork.

"Ok, I guess I can go with you both for a few days." Han looked up from his food.

"You coming with us? Great. We'll leave tomorrow, bright and early in the morning. That should give both of you some time to do some research on your parents," he said.

That afternoon, Han and Luke were outside working on the _Millennium Falcon_ a bit, so it could make the trip to Coruscant smoothly. Leia took advantage of their distraction, and decided to read a little more about her Mother. She pulled out the diary, and picked up where she left off.

_The Senate was more than thrilled when I showed up at the meeting this afternoon! Palpatine had just announced my death to the whole Senate and they all were upset. Surprisingly, I felt depressed also. I kept on thinking about what it would be like if I was really dead, and how hard it must be for Palpatine to make the announcement to everyone. Even though I was almost killed, I still pushed against the formation of an army. It'll only promote more fighting._

_My Jedi protectors also arrived today! Anakin has grown so much! He was also acting unusual around me. I can't help feeling something about him. Something different that I can't quite place in my mind. Oh well, it's probably nothing. _

_Before Anakin and Obi-Wan arrived, I had a meeting with Palpatine. He feels that I should leave Coruscant before another attack could be carried out against me. I refused to leave, even though it could prove fatal to me. I was, however, outnumbered. It seems that I will be leaving Coruscant, even though I just arrived, and my Jedi protectors will be coming with me. There isn't much more to say right now. I have a lot of work to do before leaving._

_-Padme Amidala_

_Senator from Naboo_

Leia flipped to the next page, and wasn't surprised to find another drawing of Padme. This time, she was wearing a purple gown with an extremely dark, purple robe over it. There was a thick, gold choker around her neck, and her hair was in a gold cone shaped frame that stuck out from the back. Her face looked deathly serious about what was going on around her. Leia wanted to know more about what was going on, so she went on reading to the next page. The next entry was very short, and written in shaky handwriting.

_I now know why I must leave Coruscant immediately. While I was asleep last night, two kouhuns were put in my room. I was sound asleep. I was woken by Anakin jumping onto my bed, igniting his light saber, and slicing the beasts in half. Before I could even begin to comprehend what was going on around me, Obi-Wan raced to the window, and plowed through it. Outside of my window was the droid that had brought the kouhuns to kill me. Dorme then came rushing into my room. She sat on my bed, and helped to calm me down. I wasn't crying, I was just very badly shaken by the whole ordeal. It was only when Anakin ordered me to remain where I was, that I noticed Captain Typho and two of my guards. I am now fearful for my life, but my job is with the Senate. I feel like I am hiding from the job that Queen Jamillia gave me after my time as Queen of Naboo was up. Tomorrow I leave to meet with the Queen; I will talk to her then._

_-Padme Amidala_

_Senator from Naboo_

Leia quickly closed the diary at the sound of Luke and Han coming inside. They seemed to be talking about the current condition of the _Millennium Falcon_. Leia slid the diary into her suitcase, and joined them in the kitchen.

"If you asked me my opinion," she said to them when she got to the kitchen. "I'd say that you should sell that hunk of junk, and get a ship that can really fly."

"No way! I've been through way too much with her to just get rid of her. Plus, nobody would be able to do anything with her, so she'd just be made into spare parts and sold." Luke and Leia laughed.

"Han, you basically just told her that the ship is worthless, and that your best bet would be to sell it," Luke said. Han rolled his eyes, and left.

"Any luck with the diary? That _must_ be what you've been doing today. I haven't seen you outside at all," Luke said to his sister once Han had left. Leia sighed as she sat down next to her brother.

"It's weird reading about it. I know in my heart what happens, but I still read. There are pieces missing. I just don't understand _why_ he turned to the Dark Side. Nothing's happened yet. The Clone Wars haven't even happened yet!" Frustrated, Leia put her head in her hands. Luke placed a soothing hand on her back.

"Don't worry about it. We'll get some answers on Coruscant and Naboo." Leia looked at Luke. He looked so determined to get some answers himself. She smiled weakly.

"Thanks, Luke."


	7. Packing Gown

**Chapter 7: "Packing" Gown**

The next morning, true to his word, Han woke Leia up early. She grumbled about the early hour, but eventually rolled out of bed. She was surprised when she felt his strong arms pull her close to him, and when she felt his warms lips against his.

"I thought you said we had to leave early," she said after a minute or so. Han shrugged.

"I think we can spare a few minutes," he replied. Smiling, Leia kissed him some more.

Luke decided to help Han pilot the ship to Coruscant when the left around midmorning. Leia curled up in her usual seat in the cabin, and began to read some more. She was dying to know what happened, but was disappointed to see that she still had so much more to read.

_Not much has happened recently. Jar-Jar is taking my place in the Senate until I return (which I hope is soon). Obi-Wan has taken on the job of finding my assassin. Apparently, a bounty hunter had been hired to kill me, but she was killed by what appears to be another bounty hunter before she could tell Obi-Wan and Anakin who had hired her. It seems like we're back to square one. All we have is the toxic dart used to kill her. I won't let this bother me. I must focus on the trip before me. _

_I had a chance to talk to Anakin today. This is the first time I have really talked to him since I last saw him 10 years ago. The conversation wasn't private though. Dorme was helping me pack, so she heard what we were saying. Anakin was trying to act all knowledgeable while I was complaining about leaving. I still don't like the idea about hiding, but deep down inside, I know it's for my own good. Anakin also seems displeased with Obi-Wan. He thinks that his Master doesn't think as highly of him as he should. He wasn't happy when I told him that he was whining. Later one, Dorme told me that she was greatly entertained by the conversation! I couldn't believe her! Dorme is like my best friend though. It hurts that she's not coming with me to Naboo, but she must pose as me in public. How I hate putting her life on the line. Anakin looked deeply into my eyes today as I tried to comfort him about Obi-Wan. I felt, safe looking into those eyes, but because Dorme was there, I made it look like I was uncomfortable with Anakin looking at me like that. I don't think I tricked him though. Sabe and I didn't trick Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon 10 years ago when she posed as me. Jedis have this ability to tell what other people are thinking by looking into there eyes. No, wait, your eyes are the biggest giveaway. Anyone can tell what you're thinking by looking into your eyes. I must go now. Dorme isn't happy about me, "wasting our time by writing down my silly thoughts in this little book while she continues to pack." What a joke! I have been just as busy packing as her!_

_-Padme Amidala_

_Senator from Naboo_

Of course! Why hadn't she thought of it before! It seemed like Padme had quite a few decoys and handmaids. _Some _of them had to be alive. Leia made a mental note to look into that on Coruscant and Naboo.

Traffic was horrible on Coruscant. At last, Han landed the _Millennium Falcon_ on the landing dock on top of the Senate building. Leia was surprised when Lando came rushing towards her when she climbed down the ramp.

"Lando! What are you doing here?" she asked him, and the two friends shared a warm embrace.

"Working. Even though the war's over, there's still a lot of work to be done. I thought that you weren't coming until the day of the Senate Meeting," he replied.

"I was, but some things came up, so we came early. I'll probably be leaving directly afterwards though. Han and I are going to Naboo."

"Naboo? What's so important there that you have to leave in such a rush?"

"We're on a search for information on Luke and Leia's parents," Han said as he made his way down the ramp. "How are you, you old scumbag?" The two friends shared a friendly embrace.

"Been doing good. I see you still have that bucket of bolts with you." Han laughed heartily.

"_That_ bucket of bolts used to be yours if I remember correctly."

"The only reason I used it in a bet was because I couldn't find anyone that would buy it!" Han and Lando laughed as they made their way inside.

"How are you doing?" Luke asked Leia, coming up from behind her. Leia shrugged.

"I don't know. I got an idea on the ship. We should look for one of Mother's handmaidens. One of them _must_ be alive."

"Sounds like a good idea. We should look into that on Naboo. After all, that's where they're from."

Over the next few days, Luke and Leia spent all of their free time coming up with a speech that Leia could say at the Senate meeting. Before the siblings were ready, the day of the meeting arrived. Leia showed Luke the small compartment where they would wait to make the proposal. The Senate meeting room was gigantic. There had to be at least a thousand compartments, and each one represented a different race or planet. At last, the meeting was called to order.

"Is there any new business that must be brought before the Senate today?" the Chancellor asked from his compartment that was floating in the middle of the room. Leia pressed a few buttons, and their compartment lurched forward.

"Yes," she said in a powerful voice. Luke had only heard his sister use that tone when she and Han were yelling at each other (which was pretty often when he thought about it). "I have a new proposal for the safety of the Rebulic."

"Then speak, Princess Leia," replied the Chancellor. Leia took a deep breath, and began talking.

"Twenty years ago, there was a race of men and aliens alike that looked after, and protected the Republic before the Empire was formed. These men and women were trained since birth to serve their masters and the Senate, but not as an army. They were peace keepers, under a strict code of rules. The Jedis were our protectors before lies were spread about them. I have done some research, and come to the conclusion that the Jedi Temple should be rebuilt, and the race be rebuilt also." There was a commotion all over the place.

"Rebuild the Jedi Order? What gives you such faith in that, Princess?" a blue alien demanded.

"My Mother's faith in them, along with my adoptive Father's. They trusted the Jedis, and knew what lies were being spread about them. The previous Chancellor actually gave the order to have the Jedis brutally executed so they couldn't stop him from becoming Emperor."

"And where did you hear this?" the Chancellor asked calmly. Luke could tell that he liked the idea.

"Senator Bail Organa, my adoptive Father."

"You said that your biological Mother had a strong faith in these men and women. Just out of curiosity, who was your biological Mother?"

"Senator Padme Amidala from Naboo." That was it. There was uproar as Senators that had known Padme insisted that she had no children, and had died unexpectedly twenty years earlier.

"Order! Order in the Senate!" Chancellor demanded. The Senators slowly began to calm down.

"Senator Amidala had no children, you must have been misinformed," he said quickly to Leia.

"I found my own Mother's diary when I was packing to come here. I wasn't finished though. I think you'll like to know who my Father was." She paused to make sure that she had everyone's attention. "Anakin Skywalker. The Jedi Knight." Now everyone was on their feet screaming.

"That's not true! Jedis swore an oath not to marry! They couldn't even fall in love! It was against the codes that you just mentioned that had to strictly follow. We're not here to hear about your family, Princess. Let us discuss this proposition. Who will make sure everything is done properly? The Jedis are extinct," another Senator called out.

"I will," Luke said, standing up. Leia gave him a look that seemed to ask him to sit down, but Luke ignored it.

"Who are you?" Chancellor asked.

"My name is Luke Skywalker. I was trained by Master Yoda before his death 4 years ago," explained Luke.

"If you really are a Jedi, then prove it to us," the Senator that had tried to prove that Jedis were extinct said. Luke focused on the capsule that the Senator was sitting in. Without moving his hands, the capsule floated smoothly towards him. The occupants seemed terrified at first, until they realized what was going on. The Senate was in yet another uproar.

"Quiet, please! This meeting has been interrupted far too many times by you all! Is there any objections whatsoever to the rebuilding of the Jedi Temple under the last Jedi Knight at this current time, Luke Skywalker?" the Chancellor demanded. No one spoke. Luke and Leia had successfully proven their point. The Jedi Temple was to be rebuilt!


	8. Traveling Gown

**Chapter 8: Travel Gown**

After much celebrating that night in Han and Leia's apartment on Coruscant, Han retired to bed as Leia stayed up to read a little bit. The only noise seemed to be from the traffic outside the apartment. She curled up in the corner of the couch, and began to read again.

_Anakin and I left today for Naboo. I feel horrible for Dorme. The assassin might not realize that I have left the Capital, and kill her in place of me. I couldn't bare the pain of having another one of my loyal decoys ruthlessly murdered. I didn't want to tell Anakin (but I have a feeling that he sensed it) that I am slightly afraid of leaving the Capital. Obi-Wan has gone off to hunt down my assassin and this is Anakin's first assignment on his own. In his own humor, Anakin said, "Don't worry, at least we have R2"! He always knows how to put a smile on my face!_

_We also met with Queen Jamallia today. She is just as fearful for my life as I am. I feel horrible that she is bothered by my own personal problems. There's not much any of us can do until Obi-Wan gets some answers. _

_Even though I talk so highly of Anakin, he can sometimes think that he's superior to me. He kept on thinking today while we were meeting with the Queen that he knew the best place for us to stay while on Naboo. This is my home planet, and I know the best, secluded places to stay. I insisted on staying at the Lake Country. I remember going there as a child, back when there weren't any worries in my life. Only the next politicians meeting. Now, my life is on the line everyday. Oh, well, I won't let that get to me. I'm writing on our way to the Lake Country. I should probably wake Anakin, he looks like he's having a bad dream. He fell asleep on the way to Naboo, and it looked like he had another bad dream. All I heard was, "Mom," and "No, don't hurt her". I really hope Shmi is alright. She went through so much. She raised Anakin alone, and gave him up to the Jedi Order when he was so young. They haven't even seen or heard from each other in 10 years! I can't imagine what the both of them are going through. I really must go now, it looks like Anakin's nightmare is getting pretty bad._

_-Padme Amidala_

_Senator from Naboo_


	9. Family Outfit

**Chapter 9: Family Outfit**

The next week went by as a blur to Leia. She hardly ever saw Luke _or_ Han. Han was out with Lando, gambling no doubt, and Luke was busy making preparations for the Jedi Temple. He spent hours in the library looking up designs from the original temple, which had been torn down during the reign of the Emperor. Leia felt immensely lonely, and spent time wandering around the apartment looking for something to do. One morning, R2 bumped into her gently. He stuck the diary out of a slot in front of him. Leia smiled.

"Thanks, R2. Maybe I will read a little bit today. I've been too busy to do so lately," she said to the friendly astrodroid. She picked up the diary, and curled up on a chair.

_Today we visited Mother and Father, and Sola. Pooja and Ryoo were thrilled to see R2 again. I had forgotten that I used to take him with me when I visited. Poor R2 though, they ran around him, screaming and laughing, the poor little druid must have gotten so dizzy and tired trying to keep up with the two of them. I can't believe how big Pooja and Ryoo are getting too! It seems like forever since the last time I saw them._

_Mother and Father loved Anakin, but I'm not so sure it that's good or bad. He told them how much danger I'm really in, despite my wishes not to tell them that. They have more important things to worry about than me! Anyway, while we were eating, Sola told Anakin about a man that refused to eat Mother's cooking, and how she dragged him back home. And Anakin, still having that little boy attitude, asked, "To feed him, or to kill him?" That really broke the ice for all of us. Everyone at the table started to laugh, and I could tell that Anakin liked the attention. _

_Sola, of course, had to go and ruin it, by calling Anakin my boyfriend! Later in the kitchen, I was talking to Mother and Sola while Anakin and Father were talking in the garden. Sola kept going on and on about Anakin likes me, and she could tell by the way he looks at me. She's so horrible! She wants me to give up my life as a Senator, settle down, and get married. I can't though. My life is the Senate and politics. It's been that way for years, and I'm not about to change it!_

_That afternoon, Anakin helped me to pack a few of my belongings in my room. He was surprised that I still live at home, but I really don't. I move around all the time, my parent's house is just the one place I can go to and feel like I'm actually at home, and I explained that to Anakin. He then told me that he hasn't been home in years, home to him is with his Mother. I feel like I should do something about Shmi, but I don't know what. I must go now, Anakin wants to get to the Lake Country before dark._

_-Padme Amidala_

_Senator from Naboo_

Leia closed the diary, and rounded on R2 who was sitting quietly in a corner. She had never been so mad at him! Come to think of it, she couldn't remember _ever_ being mad at him.

"You know where my Mother's family lives? Why didn't you tell us?" she demanded. The little robot tottered backwards, beeping and squealing. A little slip of paper stuck out of slit on his front.

"You never asked," it read. That was it, Leia was furious.

"I never asked? How was I supposed to know in the first place? You never even told me that you belonged to my parents. I always thought that you were Dad's, from the Clone Wars or something; a prize of sorts. I want you to tell me _exactly_ where my family lives on Naboo," she said slowly. Reluctantly, R2 beeped, and gave Leia another piece of paper. It gave the location of her Mother's nieces.

"Thank you R2. I'll give the location to Han in the morning."

The next morning, Leia gave Han the piece of paper. He admitted that he had never been to Naboo, but could easily find the location.

"Leia, where did you get the location? It looks like a computer printed it up," Luke asked as Han began to start the ship.

"R2. He belonged to Mother and Father. He knew where our family lives," explained Leia. Not much in the mood for talking, she opened up the diary, and looked at the drawing of her Mother.

Padme had on a blue top that just covered her chest, and a matching floor length skirt. Her hair was curled and in a ponytail with a thick light blue head band. Next to the drawing was a drawing of a white cape with light blue patterns, and panels of light blue fabric. The cape looked a lot like the one Leia had worn when she and Luke had gone to visit Watto.

"Okay, here we are," Han said at last. Leia stowed away the diary, and looked out of the window in the cockpit. Naboo was a beautiful planet full of life and color. It was different than the drab colorless Tatooine, and the busy Coruscant.

"It's beautiful. I can't believe we're finally here," Leia said quietly more to herself than to Han and Luke. She then turned to Luke. "You ready to do this?" Luke nodded.

"Yes. I'm ready to get some answers," he said. Leia wrapped the blue cape that had been her Mother's around her shoulders.

"Han, are you coming or not?" she asked him as she began to walk down the ramp. Han shook his head.

"Don't feel like it. I'll be here working on this hunk of junk," he replied. Leia shrugged.

"We'll be back later today. If we're running late, we'll let you know. R2, are you going to stay with him?" R2 beeped a reply, and scooted alongside her.

"I take it that's a yes," Luke said with a smile. Leia smiled weakly in reply. She had faced so many things in her life, so many dangerous things, and now she was deathly afraid to visit her long lost family. Luke, using the Force seemed to understand what Leia was going through.

"Don't worry about it. Things will be fine. We're on her home planet. How bad can things get here?" Leia looked at her brother as they walked down the street.

"Luke, I got an idea a few days ago. Mother seemed to have a fair amount of decoys and handmaidens. Some of them must be still alive. Her family might not know a whole lot, but the handmaidens might know more. We should try and find a few of them. You know, just to talk to them and get some answers I figured we should do it now, since they're most-likely from Naboo too."

Luke and Leia stopped in front of a small clay house. Out front were some potted plants. Taking a deep breath, the siblings made their way up the steps to the front door. Leia knocked briskly on the door.

"One minute, please!" a female voice called out from the inside. Leia chewed on her bottom lip as they waited. After what seemed like an eternity, the door opened, and there stood a woman only a few years older than her. She had curly blonde hair, and a kind, round face. The woman didn't seem to recognize Luke and Leia right away. Her expression changed, however, when she saw R2.

"R2? What are you doing here? I never thought that I would see you again," she said, now _very_ confused. The woman then stood up, and looked at Luke and Leia. A wave of emotions overcame her when she realized who exactly was standing in front of her.

"Oh my! We were told that she died before she could give birth! Please, please come in," the woman said before ushering Luke, Leia, and R2 inside.

The inside of the house was very cozy. Leia could see why her Mother liked to come home to visit every once in a while. Luke and Leia sat on the couch while the woman sat on a chair across from them.

"I guess we're family," she said after a few minutes of silence. "My name is Ryoo. Your Mother was my Aunt."

Luke asked, "How did you know who we were even though we didn't introduce ourselves?" Ryoo smiled.

"You look exactly like your parents. I don't know if anyone told you that though."

"Luke that would explain Watto's reaction to me on Tatooine. He must have thought that I was Mother."

"So she did name her son Luke. Mom and Aunt Padme talked about names if she should ever settle down. Do you mind if I guess your name?" Leia shrugged. She was actually learning a lot from Ryoo. "Is your name Leia?"

"Yes, Luke and Leia. We're sorry that we didn't send you a message that we were coming. We've been busy lately." Ryoo shook her head. Her bouncy curls flew all over the place.

"No, no. You're family. You don't have to worry about telling me that you're coming. Now, what can I do for you both?"

"We would like to know a little about our parents. See, Leia found our Mother's diary, and now we'd like to know more," replied Luke.

"You found her diary? Do you have it with you? Could I look at it for just a minute?" Leia shook her head.

"I'm very sorry, but I left it on the ship. As soon as I am done looking through it, you're more than welcome to read through the whole thing. That way you can take your time." A smile broke out across Ryoo's face.

"Oh, thank you! I didn't get to see Aunt Padme a lot, and after the Clone Wars started, we saw less and less of her. My Mom, Sola had a feeling that something was wrong, but she couldn't figure it out. We found out that she was pregnant at her funeral, some time to find out, right? It was that Senator, the one from Alderann." Leia immediately looked up.

"Bail Organa. His name was Bail Organa. He and his wife were my adoptive parents," she said.

"Then I know that you were raised with a loving family around you. Anyway, it was Senator Organa that told us what we already thought. Padme had been pregnant, but he told us that she had died before they could save the babies. A boy and a girl. We were also told that the Father, her husband was the Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. I remember when Aunt Padme brought Anakin home with her. They were on their way to the Lake Country, and stopped by to pick up some clothes. We all loved Anakin right away, and my Mom could tell that he liked her. My Grandparents knew more about the Jedis than I did, and told me that they couldn't fall in love when I asked them if he and Aunt Padme were in love. We were very surprised when we found out that Anakin was behind almost everything going on." Luke shook his head.

"I was there when my Father died. I could have saved him, and we could have made things right, but he wouldn't let me. The ship was blowing up. We were both weak from attacks by the Emperor. Father told me that he wanted to see me with his own eyes. His dying words were that I had saved him. He realized what he was doing was wrong, but it was almost too late."

"I just don't get why he did this. It's still a mystery to everyone around us. Why did Darth Vader become like he did," said Ryoo.

"That's a story for another day, I guess. Ryoo, I have one more quick question for you, and then I am afraid that we must be on our way," Leia said.

"You're leaving so soon? Will you come back?"

"Of course we will. We have a lot of work to do though. Luke just got permission from the Senate to rebuild the Jedi Temple, so that's our next task."

"I will have to come and see it one day then. What was your question, Leia?"

"It seems from what I have read so far that my Mother had quite a few decoys and handmaidens. Do you know where any of them are? If you just have their names, then that would be enough to start a search." Ryoo smiled.

"There was one handmaid that Aunt Padme was best friends with. She was fond of all of them, but this one was different. She had been with her since she was Queen of Naboo. Her name was Dorme."

"Yes, I've read quite a lot about her. Is she still alive? Do you know where I can find her?" Ryoo got up.

"Yes, I do. You're quite lucky. Dorme was devastated by Aunt Padme's death, but kept in close touch with the family." Ryoo began to scribble on a scrap of paper. "Here you go. She'll probably recognize you; make sure you tell her that I sent you." Leia took the piece of paper and looked at it.

"This is nearby. We could probably go their today," she said to Luke. Luke looked at the paper.

"I guess we could. Han doesn't look like he's going anywhere anytime soon." They both stood up, and gave their cousin a hug.

"You'll have to come and visit us too. My husband and I are moving here for a while, but you must come to Coruscant with us. Just let us know when."

"If it's not a burden, I'd like to go back with you the next time you leave." Leia smiled.

"I don't know when we'll be returning, but I'll be sure to give you some sort of warning."

"Thank you so much." With that, Luke and Leia left. Their next task was to find Dorme, Padme's best friend it looked like.


End file.
